


[Podfic] One Warm Line

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, due South
Genre: Crossover, Dancing, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Ray Kowalski meets the Winter Lady. And the Winter Lady meets Ray Kowalski.





	[Podfic] One Warm Line

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Warm Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157869) by [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/pseuds/melannen). 



Wow, I love this story, and it was a pleasure to read, too. 

Download or stream [here](https://www.box.com/s/6e165f1c4qybef5it22e) (or download [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013050801.zip)). Length: 26 m 24 s.


End file.
